


on this day

by thedevilchicken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Tony celebrates. Obie commiserates.
Relationships: Obadiah Stane/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	on this day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The afterparty's ninety unfamiliar faces drinking margaritas. Tony's still the life and soul.

The after-afterparty's three girls doing bodyshots on his piano. Tony watches. He's pretty beat. 

The after-after-afterparty's Obie shooing the girls to cabs. Tony questions his life choices, then they drink. 

Tony's almost too drunk to fuck, but Obie's not; he says filthy goddamn things about _tight_ and _hot_ while he's in him balls-deep from behind. Tony laughs as the room spins, comes, then passes out. 

We wakes as Obie's leaving. "Same time next year?" Obie just sighs.

Howard's been dead fifteen years today. 

Tony doesn't miss him.


End file.
